


to the ends of the earth.

by valvet



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, M/M, Touch-Starved, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvet/pseuds/valvet
Summary: Joseph discovers more about Larry and his love for him.
Relationships: Keeg Bovo & Larry Trainor, Larry Trainor/Joseph Macdonald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	to the ends of the earth.

Nothing in the whole world made Joseph more happy was Larry, he’d been with men before--quite a few times actually, but Larry spoke of something that was different that he never got to experience, uncertainty. He’d kissed a man who knew what he wanted in a relationship so many times, but Larry? He had an idea of it, but nothing specific, he could just feel the unwavering love from him and that was it, no other motives other than the cries out for love. 

“No cause--listen, I only have Ms. Monopoly and that's it! You probably have tons of board games at your house” however, Larry, like most repressed mummies that he met, wasn’t keen on the whole actual dating experience. It was a game of seeing who gave into an actual date first.

“I really don’t, besides its pretty messy over here” Joseph laughed

“I don’t care about messes! Lar I care about you, I wanna come over, _ please _ , I won’t even make a peep, I’ll sit and look pretty for you just--let me?” A game he was keen on winning, Larry was quiet for a moment, only the sound of crackling electricity--probably the fact that Larry was an old man and only used a landline, but it was comforting thought.

“Okay, you can, 4 tomorrow sounds good with you?” 

Joseph didn't care that smiling hurt, he couldn't stop it.

“Sure thing Lar-bear, love you dearly”

Oh and he did, he really did.

4:15, Joseph was already through the door and he already made a few adjustments to his viewpoint on Larry.

  1. He expected an apartment, not an actual mansion that he lived in with a bunch of others
  2. Whatever medication he was taking to keep him alive sure as hell gave him bad tremors, and more importantly, one scary glow in his chest



Not that he minded though, Joseph lit up like a god-damn glow stick in the dark from radiation, but it was odd; even when he first met Larry that didn't happen, was it a new thing or...it didn't matter really, important thing was he was with Larry, after a few weeks worth of leg work.

Even with the bandages in between them, sitting in his room awkwardly like teenagers, it still was so worth it. But yet--

Larry flinched at Joseph’s fingers.

“Shit I’m sorry--”

“No, don't apologize just…” Larry trailed off, “nobody has touched me in a long time” 

“Yeah no I...I get that, just-- _ can _ I hold your hand?” Larry laughed, he’d die to hear it over and over again.

“Well I’d like that” 

Joseph moved closer to him, putting his hand over his, to his own surprise, it was warm to the touch (well at least as warm as it could get, nerve damage does things after all), gay marriage was legal now; right? Cause for sure, given the chance, the time and patience, he’d marry Larry in an instant, even if it took years to get him there, Joseph would take that with stride to eventually call him “my husband.” Maybe he was overthinking a bit, but he was allowed to.

“Joseph?” 

“Yeah?” 

Larry paused, and his chest went back to glowing for a minute, he put a hand to it and sighed.

“Could you..hold me? You don’t have to but…” Oh, Joseph chuckled.

“Lar you don’t gotta ask me that even twice” Sure, he was a shorter guy, and Larry defiantly had more meat on his bones that Joseph ever had, but he managed to get a good hold on him; and to his own surprise (and personal happiness), Larry didn't flinch at it, albeit he did go stiff at it.    
“You good?”

“Yeah…” It was quiet after that, other than the sounds of Larry’s room whirring around and the footsteps from upstairs, it was only them. If he was given the voice between this and money, he’d take Larry in a heartbeat. 

Of course, like most things in Joseph’s life, something strange had to happen right after the tenderness, and thus, the crackling from Larry’s chest finally came out of him, in an electric glow of blue and white, he wasn’t as shocked as maybe he should have been, after all when he talked in he saw an actual robot but--it was off putting to say the least.

“Wow, okay so--huh” definitely not his strongest moment, but the spirit seemed to think it was at least something. Joseph felt his ears ring slightly as the spirits chest flashed, but he could hear their voice in his head though; quiet, and had a certain accent to it that reminded him of those old sci-fi shows. 

“Sorry for the sudden interruption” They sounded sincere enough

“No, don't apologize! I--yeah just...are  _ you  _ Larry? Like is that you’re fleshsuit or something?” The spirit laughed

“Oh no, well--it's complicated, I’m not Larry though” Joseph put a hand to his face

“So..you’re just some guy?” 

“If you want to put it that way, again it's--complicated, whole point of me coming out was to not overwhelm you with information all at once”

“Well you are kinda an electric thing, that's a bit overwhelming”

....

“Touche” Joseph could already tell he liked Keeg as well--not a name that he would give the spirit himself, but if the glove fits, he supposed, “I just wanted to let you know of me being here, considering Larry in all”

“Larry…is he alright? He’s kinda…” he gestured about to Larry, who was currently passed out in his arms. Keeg clicked, not their tongue but it sounded like that.

“He’s fine, for a while, as long as I get back in eventually he’ll be alright but--I wanted to let you know that Larry loves you” Joseph chuckled

“I know!” Keeg tilted their head

“You do?” 

“Of course I do!” It was an odd thing to state, the idea of Larry loving him, he knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt, maybe before the accident he would have known that, but radiation does things to a man apparently, was an empath still a word commonly used? Since that fit the bill, albeit the supernatural wasn’t a thing.

“I--huh, did you just assume or--”

“No I just know, you know how people can tell people are lying? I know that he loves me a lot, anytime I hold him or talk...his body and mind get so filled with ideas of love, yknow?” 

“Oh, I know” 

“Yeah..anyways uh, how do you know that? You and Larry like...one in the same type of thing?” Joseph looked down at Larry, hopefully he slept like this and he was feeling okay--he gave him a pat on the chest.

“You could say that, uh..whats the word people use its like a...a mentor ship? I think?”

“Like a guardian angel?”

Keeg clasped their hands together.

“Yes! That, I...I hope I’m that to Larry that is”

Another moment of silence. 

“Well, I can imagine he does think of you like that--seem pretty cool uh, never met a glowing guy before so that's neat” Keeg seemed to take the compliment, albeit Joseph couldn’t really tell, the whole lack of a face was doing him in a bit.

“Yeah...well I better” They gestured down to Larry, Joseph smirked.

“Good idea yeah uh, if he dies I don’t want that scary buff robot on my ass”

“You wouldn't have to worry about him, you’d have to worry about me”

Oh, okay.

Joseph laughed awkwardly.

“Okay! I--yeah alright, uh cool; anyways I hope you have fun in uh..Larry, stay safe?” The spirit hummed.

“I’ll try to”

Then, as it came, it went back into Larry’s chest, Larry struggled back to consciousness for a while; he sighed.

“I’m really sorry--”

“Don’t be, we all got our secrets; I mean--I can’t die, you got an electric spirit living inside your body, its fine; thing seemed pretty chill about it--also I love you”

At that, Joseph kissed Larry, at least the best he could through bandages.

Is it weird to have a boyfriend who has another being living inside of him? Maybe, didn’t matter though, Joseph would love Larry no matter what, even like this.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways keeg "matchmaker" bovo is the best character in doom patrol now.


End file.
